Wizarding World Wrestling Entertainment
by GateKeeperSyn
Summary: In this AU, your favorite wrestlers are seventh year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When AJ Lee has visions of a new threat coming to Hogwarts surrounding Roman Reigns, it's up to the unlikely trio of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Paige to save the day (and the world). Meanwhile, Stephanie McMahon and her father Vince appear to be behind this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _This fic takes place in an alternate universe where everyone is a wizard or part of the wizarding world. Some characters from_ Harry Potter _will pop up in here. Most of the WWE characters are seventh year students at Hogwarts. I used to write HP fics a long time ago, so when I started writing wrestling fics, I joked about doing a cross-over. With Alan Rickman's death, I decided to write the fic now. With that said..._

 _ **This fic is lovingly dedicated to the memory of Alan Rickman. Thank you for bringing the magic to life!**_

 **ONE:** _ **The Boy Who Kicked Out At Two**_

 _ **DEAN**_

It was quite apparent to all who met him that there was something _odd_ about Dean Ambrose, however no one was quite certain what that might be. When he received his letter at eleven years of age, it became clear... Dean Ambrose was a wizard.

And so, he'd gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was hard to believe that had been so long ago. Now, Dean was seventeen, and Hogwarts was his home, the first true home he'd ever really had. Unfortunately, he had no idea that everything was about to change.

It was Seth Rollins who came to Dean for help. The two had a heated relationship at times, but when it counted, they were there for one another. Dean could see the desperation on Seth's face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Trouble's coming... I don't know who else to go to with this, Dean," Seth said. He ran a hand nervously through his slightly two-toned hair.

"Talk, Asshole. I don't have all day."

"It's... _You-Know-Who._ I think he's coming back!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, come on. Everyone knows Harry Potter killed his dark-wizarding-ass before we even started school here."

"What if he _didn't_?"

"You're a Ravenclaw. You're supposed to be _smart_. He's not coming back. Potter's the boy who kicked out at two, Man! Voldemort is gone for good." Dean saw no reason to avoid saying his name. Then again, as a muggle-born, he hadn't been in the wizarding world during Voldemort's reign.

"AJ saw it in a vision, Dean!"

"AJ Lee? You're basing this on what _that_ nutcase says?"

"Hey! She is _not_ nuts! She just sees the world differently than most people."

"Yeah, and she believes in Nargles and reads _The Quibbler_. Come _on,_ Seth. Get real." He was about to walk away when Seth spoke again.

"She saw Roman _die_ , Dean." Seth let that hang in the air as Dean reluctantly turned back around.

"She's sure?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely. She said the darkest wizard she'd ever seen used a spell she'd never heard of- and that _is_ saying something- and killed Roman."

"But not the killing curse?"

"No. This was something else. Something _slower_."

"It's not him. It's someone else. Someone _new_."

Seth considered this. The Ravenclaw actually _was_ really smart. He nodded. "That makes sense. _You-Know-Who_ favored the killing curse. But who could this be?"

"Did AJ have a theory?"

"AJ's a muggle-born like us, and most people dismiss her because they think she's weird. She doesn't know every wizard on sight, but she felt his power. It was too much... No wizard should possess _that_ much power, Dean."

"Did someone say power?" A voice asked. "What are we talking about, Boys?"

Dean groaned. "Mind your business, Slytherin," he said.

"Oh, come _on_ ," Paige protested. "You two look troubled. Maybe I can help!"

"No, thank you," Seth said.

"Suit yourselves... But I'm going to find out what you're hiding eventually." She turned and walked away, shaking her ass deliberately because she knew they were watching her.

"She's such a brat," Seth commented.

"Totally," Dean agreed, but he couldn't help but keep watching her. Paige might be completely psychotic, but so was _he_. More importantly, he was a Gryffindor and she was a Slytherin. It would never work out. He shook his head. If Roman were there, he'd tell him to stop being stupid.

 _Roman. Roman's in danger._ That thought focused him. "Okay, Rollins, I'll bite. What do we do?" He asked.

"We do whatever we have to," Seth said. "We can't let this evil win, Dean."

On that much, they agreed.

 _ **CHARLOTTE**_

The sun was setting. Charlotte loved sunsets. Night was her favorite time. She watched it for a bit before she headed to the dungeons that housed the Slytherin Common Room. She spotted Stephanie McMahon and waved her over eagerly. "Steph!" She greeted her best friend since birth with a hug.

"Hey, Char," Stephanie replied. She seemed troubled.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Stephanie replied quickly.

Charlotte might have pushed, but she got distracted as Randy Orton walked by. His pet snake was wrapped around his arm and he was whispering sweet nothings to it, or so Charlotte assumed. Randy was hot, and he came from a pretty powerful line of purebloods, but he creeped her out a little. He kept to himself most of the time, but there _was_ something to be said for a man of mystery.

"He's still single," Charlotte mumbled.

"Char, you _know_ that's a bad idea," Stephanie said. "He's a complete weirdo."

"Have you seen him play Quidditch? He's a great Beater."

"Beaters have the worst tempers. It makes me wonder if he beats more than Quaffles and Bludgers."

"Don't be dramatic. He's not like that."

"You don't know that. In seven years, you've never had a real conversation with the guy. None of us have."

"Hunter must know something, right? They're on the team together."

"Hunter doesn't talk to me about things like that."

"Too busy snogging?" Paige piped up.

Charlotte jumped. Paige was _really_ good at sneaking up on people. "Mind your business," Stephanie snapped.

"Wait... Paige, _you're_ on the team, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep. The first female on the Slytherin Quidditch team in history! Why?" Paige asked.

"Freak," Stephanie mumbled.

"What's Randy _really_ like?" Charlotte asked.

"As a player? He's the best Beater we've had in a Century. As a wizard? His spells are amazing. He gets top marks in everything without much effort." Paige said.

"What about as a _person_?"

Paige shrugged. "He's okay, I guess. Quiet, mostly. He keeps to himself."

"Oooh, are we talking about boys?" Nikki Bella asked. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte and Stephanie's shoulders. "Who's the hottie of the hour?"

"Randy," Charlotte admitted.

"Sexy to look at, but unattainable. Sorry, hun. If _I_ can't get his attention, _no one_ can."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to catch anything," Kevin Owens said as he strolled by.

"You're just jealous because _you'll_ never have all of this!" Nikki retorted as he passed by.

"His boobs are almost as big as yours, though," Paige commented.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, which told Charlotte they shouldn't laugh at the joke. "That's why no one likes you, Paige," Stephanie said. "You're such a weird little bitch."

"Maybe you should hang out with that weirdo Bray," Nikki added.

Paige laughed. "Well, I'd say it's been a pleasure, Ladies, but that would be a lie. I'm off to Quidditch practice. You know, with _Hunter_." She smiled unpleasantly at Stephanie before walking away.

"What a nutcase!" Nikki said.

"Where's your twin?" Charlotte asked suddenly.

"Brie had an accident in potions. Madame Pomfrey is still removing the horns from her head," Nikki replied.

"I thought those were natural," Stephanie teased.

Nikki laughed. "Come on, girls. Let's get out of here for a bit." She led the way as Stephanie and Charlotte followed.

 _ **AJ**_

AJ Lee had read tea leaves, tarot cards, and runes, but every message was the same: Danger was coming to Hogwarts, and it somehow centered around Roman Reigns.

AJ liked Roman well enough. He was the star of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. She supposed he was handsome, with that hair and those eyes. He was fairly smart, too. Most of all, Roman was kind to her. Not everyone was. On top of all this, he was close to Seth, and AJ loved Seth. He was her only real friend, the one person in both the muggle and wizarding worlds who understood her. She couldn't let something happen to someone he cared so much about.

"Divination is nonsense!" Trish Stratus scoffed as she noticed AJ straining to see something in her crystal ball. "Honestly, what sort of Ravenclaw wastes their time with this stuff?"

"It's quite real," AJ corrected her sweetly. "Divination is simply another way to gain knowledge, and that is what Ravenclaws are all about, correct?" She went back to gazing into the future.

"There aren't any _facts_ in there! It's totally open to interpretation."

"Exactly! It helps create wonderful debates, don't you think? In fact-" AJ paused as she saw an image in the crystal ball. "You should move slightly to the right, Trish."

"What?" Trish asked in confusion.

"Look out!" Xavier Woods shouted as a potion he'd been blending began smoking. It exploded and Trish was splashed with the contents.

Suddenly, Trish was transformed into a goat. "Oh, my," AJ said calmly. "I told her she should move. Tell me, Xavier, was that the desired result?"

Xavier studied Trish the Goat. "A _goat_? It was supposed to improve my trombone playing! I must have miscalculated..." He went back to his ingredients.

"She'd make a lovely trombone player," AJ commented aloud. "However, she's also a very cute goat." She tickled Trish beneath her chin and returned to her crystal ball, praying the result would change somehow.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Thanks for reading the first chapter! I appreciate any reviews! I look forward to continuing this story and bringing in a lot more WWE wrestlers as well as HP characters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:** _ **S.P.E.W, Part Two**_

 _ **BAYLEY**_

As a muggle-born, Bayley was still constantly amazed by the magic around her. She'd read all the books on Hogwarts as soon as she'd gotten her letter and she got excited by every single person and creature she met. She was pretty sure if she ever met Harry Potter, she'd _die_! Today, however, she was about to meet someone else who was equally exciting in her mind.

The woman stood at the door looking far less nervous than most people who met the Headmaster were. Professor Undertaker was an extremely intimidating man, but it was clear this woman was too jaded to be frightened. Her eyes were slightly weary, but her body language and tone of voice were quite in-charge.

"Sir, I'm here on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix," she said urgently. "It's quite important we speak with you immediately."

Bayley noticed the redheaded man standing beside her. _He_ looked properly intimidated by the Headmaster, who seemed to be considering them as he stood in absolute silence.

"Very well, Miss Granger," Professor Undertaker finally said. "You and Mr. Weasley may join me in my office."

"Thank you, Sir, although it's _Ms._ Granger-Weasley," she corrected him.

Bayley nearly dropped dead on the spot. _Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? Oh my God!_ She fangirled. It took her a moment to wonder what might have brought the famous best friends and loyal sidekicks of Harry Potter back to Hogwarts. Curiosity got the better of her and Bayley followed them as far as she could.

"We have received word of a credible threat to the school," Hermione said in a hushed tone. "The Order feels it would be best if you accepted our help until this issue is resolved."

"Not that you can't protect the school on your own or anything!" Ron added quickly. "I mean, of _course_ you can! It's just... well, a little help never hurt anyone, right? Only if you want it, of course..." He rambled on. The Headmaster didn't say a word. Finally, Ron said, "Right then. We'll just see ourselves out."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald, _calm down_ ," she said.

"Calm down? Have you _seen_ him?!"

"Mr. Weasley, if I _might_ get a word in?" Professor Undertaker asked.

"Right," Ron said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"There are young ears listening. We might do better to take this conversation inside the walls of my office now."

"Spooky how he does that," Ron mumbled. "Just like Dumbledore."

They vanished from sight. Bayley might have walked away, but she spotted a sad-looking creature standing nearby. He was too thin and looked sickly, and Bayley immediately felt sorry for him. She knelt beside him.

"Hello," she greeted him cheerfully. "I'm Bayley. Are you alright?"

The creature looked at her in surprise. "Punky must not talk to strangers," he said.

"Punky?"

"CM Punk, Ma'am, otherwise known as Punky the House Elf. Pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

"Do you live here?" Bayley asked.

" _Live_ at _Hogwarts?_ No, Ma'am. Punky serves the McMahons. Punky is a _good_ elf. Punky must not talk to strangers. Good day." He turned to leave, but Bayley was too worried about him to let him go.

"Wait! Do you need help?"

"A good elf has no needs. Punky need only to serve his masters."

Stephanie appeared in the hallway then. "Punky! My father's been looking for you for _twenty minutes_! What are you doing here?" She demanded. She noticed Bayley then. "Ugh, and hanging out with some _mudblood_ Hufflepuff at that?"

Bayley wasn't offended by the slur. After all, Stephanie had been raised that way. It wasn't really _her_ fault. What _did_ concern her was the way Punky began trembling at Stephanie's words. The poor little elf was terrified.

"I was just passing through," Bayley said quickly. "I stopped him. I'm sorry. I'm sure he was heading back to your dad."

"Stay out of this, Mudblood," Stephanie said sharply. "Come on, Punky. My father will decide your punishment."

"Punishment? Oh, no, please, he didn't do anything wrong-"

"I _said_ butt out! Stupid, worthless, filthy little mudblood. You're too dumb to follow orders. No _wonder_ you're in Hufflepuff!"

"Hufflepuff is the house of the _loyal,_ Stephanie, not the _dumb_. If it were the latter, _you'd_ be there for sure. I understand your confusion, though. Loyalty is a foreign concept to a Slytherin," a familiar voice said. Bayley spun and her heart fluttered as she saw who'd come to her rescue. Roman Reigns stood tall, staring Stephanie down.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "Come on, Punky. We're leaving." She dragged the elf away by his ear.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" Bayley said. She paused as she watched Punky being dragged away. "Poor thing... There must be something we can do for him."

"What, the _elf_?" Roman looked confused. "He's their servant, so there isn't much we can do."

"There ought to be _rules_ so elves are treated fairly... It isn't right! He's helpless!"

A gentle voice chuckled and said, "You remind me of me at your age." Bayley turned and saw Hermione standing behind her. She smiled kindly and added, "Never stop fighting for what you believe in." She handed her a faded old pamphlet that read, "S.P.E.W: The Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare." Bayley smiled back.

"Wow, thank you! It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Granger-Weasley," Bayley said.

"The honor is _mine_ ," Hermione said. "Please, call me Hermione. And you are?"

Bayley blushed. "I'm Bayley, and this is Roman."

"Don't ever change, Bayley," Hermione said. She nodded at Roman before walking back toward the Headmaster's office.

"Come on, Bayley," Roman said. "Let me walk you back so no one else bothers you."

"Thanks, but it's okay. I'm sure you have better things to do," Bayley replied.

"I don't mind." He smiled at her kindly and Bayley swooned a little inside.

"Okay," she said. "I appreciate it." She walked by Roman's side, happy to have his company as a hundred thoughts raced through her mind. How could she help Punky? Why were Hermione and Ron at the school? What possible threat were they worried about? She hoped she'd find answers to all of these questions. (Hufflepuffs _were_ , after all, particularly good finders.)

 _ **SASHA**_

It wasn't easy being Sasha Banks. She was a halfblood wizard who didn't always like to follow rules. She was a proud Gryffindor, as brave as she was fierce. She'd gladly fight to the death to protect the ones she loved and she had a passion for adventures. She was a Chaser on the Quidditch team and found that the sport helped her work out some of her natural aggression.

When she spotted the rest of her team at practice, she hurried over to them. "Where's Roman?" She asked.

Beth Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Probably rescuing puppies from burning buildings or something," she said. One of the only female Beaters Sasha had ever met, Beth was angry pretty much twenty-four-seven, but Sasha was used to this and typically ignored her. Roman, however, was the other Beater and he was rarely late.

"Calm it down, lass," Becky Lynch said. Becky was one of the other Chasers on the team, along with Mickie James.

"We'll just have to start without him," John Cena, the Keeper and Quidditch Captain, said.

Daniel Bryan, the Seeker, enthusiastically shouted, "Yes!" Then he added, "Let's get started already!"

Because of the popularity of Quidditch, the Gryffindor team was made up entirely of seventh years. The few who weren't on it watched the practice. Lita was flirting with Jeff Hardy, who was too busy painting to pay much attention to the game. Dean sat nearby, looking concerned. Sasha suspected he was worried about Roman. The two were like brothers.

All of Sasha's attention shifted to the game as Quidditch practice began. Professor Minerva McGonagall was mostly retired these days, but she still oversaw Quidditch practice and looked after the students in Griffindor House. Sasha knew that under her watchful eye, their team got better with every match. She also knew the professor had little patience for lateness. When Roman finally arrived, even though she was up in the air, she could hear McGonagall chewing him out.

Two minutes later, Roman joined the rest of his team in the air, and Sasha focused purely on the rush she felt every time she played. She didn't know what she would do without Quidditch and hoped she would never have to find out.

 _ **HUNTER**_

As Punky the Pitiful cowered behind Stephanie, Hunter gave him a kick to the leg, just for the hell of it. "Pssst, Punky," he called.

Punky looked up in terror. Hunter softened his expression as he said, "Come eat this." He handed Punky one of his Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

The elf looked confused, but he took the candy in his hand and ate it. He made a face that implied the "treat" was as nasty as Hunter had guessed. "Thank you, Sir," Punky forced himself to say. "Sardines. Very thoughtful of you."

"If I come across a vomit flavored one, I'll be sure to pass it your way as well," Hunter said with a laugh. He enjoyed tormenting the house elf. After all, Punky would one day belong to him, like everything else the McMahons owned. Hunter and Stephanie had been dating since their third year at Hogwarts. He was from a powerful pureblood family. She was from an even stronger one. It just made sense that they'd end up married, bringing their lines together.

He watched Stephanie as she smoothed her robes and fixed her hair nervously. Her father's visits always made her a little more tense than usual. He studied her, this girl he'd been drawn to purely for power. Stephanie was beautiful, and once upon a time, she'd been kind. He'd asked her out because she was naive, sheltered, and an easy mark to help him gain power, but soon enough, he'd fallen for her for real. Stephanie had changed, growing harder over the years, but he still knew they were meant to be.

"Steph... You okay?" He asked.

Stephanie immediately plastered a practiced, perfect, extremely fake smile on her face. "Of course. Hunter, Daddy is expecting us. Come," she said. "We mustn't keep him waiting."

Heaven forbid they keep _that_ man waiting! Hunter knew enough to realize Vince might have a mood swing and cast the killing curse on him if he made his princess late to meet up with him.

"Right. Let's go," he said. He linked his arm through hers and guided her away. Punky followed obediently behind them. They arrived at the designated meeting place minutes later.

"Stephanie, Princess, come here," Vince McMahon greeted his daughter with open arms. He hugged her tightly before looking down his nose at Hunter. "Ah. _You_ ," he added.

"Hunter," Hunter reminded him.

"Yes, yes, of course. Good to see you, my boy." Vince turned back to Stephanie. "Did you get it for me?"

Stephanie nodded. "Of course, Daddy." She handed him several strands of hair.

"Excellent! That's my girl." He tucked the hair safely into his cloak. "The time is coming, my daughter. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Always, Daddy. Anything for you."

Hunter thought Stephanie sounded uncertain. She was usually so confident. What was her father up to? He hoped they would let him in on the big secret soon. He was getting sick and tired of feeling like an outsider.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:** _ **The Purest of Wizards**_

 _ **SETH**_

Seth had spent the last two days pouring over every book in the library in search of clues about what might be coming. Books had never failed him before and he prayed they wouldn't fail him now.

"Eureka!" He proclaimed suddenly, which got him shushed by the librarians. He gathered up his books and headed to the place he knew Dean and AJ would be waiting.

"I found mention of a prophecy," he told them. "I think it's about Roman."

"Well done, Seth!" AJ said.

"Let's hear it," Dean said.

"Okay... _In a time of peace, there shall be born a powerful wizard from the purest of the pureblood lines. He shall have a heart untainted by hate and shall use this to destroy the new darkness which threatens our world. Once a servant, now a new master shall rise to destroy all that is held dear. Only in killing the boy who dwells in the House of the Brave shall this evil be free to reign supreme."_

"How do we know it's about Roman?" Dean asked.

"He's from the Anoa'i wizards! There's never been a family more pure. Not a single member of their line has ever turned evil, and that goes for their cousins the Fatus as well."

"So? Couldn't it be the twins then?"

"Jimmy and Jey are in _Hufflepuff_. That's the House of the Loyal. Gryffindor's the House of the Brave," Seth pointed out.

"Fine. Let's say it's about Roman... What do we do?"

"We need to protect him," AJ said.

"I always have his back."

"It will take more than that. If this threat grows as big as I suspect it will, we'll need to work together to keep him safe."

The three agreed. They had no way of knowing that nearby, someone was listening.

 _ **PAIGE**_

Sometimes, it _really_ paid to have an invisibility cloak. They were extremely rare, but Paige had found one in the Room of Requirements her very first year at Hogwarts while she'd been hiding from her father. This was why she excelled at sneaking up on people. It was also how she learned the biggest secrets of the school.

"So our precious Roman Reigns is in danger," she said when she was safely out of earshot. "What _ever_ shall we do?" She might have let it go, but something made her stop.

"So why'd he need that hair, anyway?" Hunter was asking Stephanie. "Is your dad making a polyjuice potion or something?"

Stephanie stiffened. "Wait... Steph, why would your dad need polyjuice? What's he up to?" Hunter pressed her for more information.

"I can't tell you," Stephanie said automatically. "Daddy forbid me to speak of it."

"Come on... Just a _hint_?"

"I said _no,_ Hunter! Daddy is a very important wizard and he's doing very important things."

"I can keep a secret. Steph, you're really stressed. Talking might help."

Stephanie sighed. "He's got a plot, Hunter... He's going to become the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Sounds cool. How can I help?"

"You don't understands... He means to _rule_ all wizards. He's going to take over, like _You-Know-Who_ tried to do, only _he'll_ be successful. He _always_ is."

"Great! I fully support that-"

"Hunter! Just _stop_. You don't get it. The things he'll have to do... This is _huge_ , and I'm the _only_ person who knows. He's counting on _me_."

"You're not alone, Babe. You've got _me_ now, okay?"

Stephanie started snogging him and Paige quickly slipped away before she could be disgusted by any more of their public displays of affection. (Heaven forbid those two start bloody shagging each other in public! She wouldn't put it past them.) This still might not have been her problem, but if Vince McMahon wanted absolute rule, a _lot_ of people were going to die. On top of this, she didn't like the idea of being forced to take orders from him.

"No one wizard should ever control every other," she said aloud. With that, Paige made a decision. She walked back toward Dean, Seth, and AJ and removed her cloak.

Seth let out a startled squeak. Dean glared at her. AJ smiled kindly and said, "Hello, Paige. How are you today?"

"I want in," Paige said.

"What are you babbling about, Slytherin?" Dean asked.

"Project Protect Prince Pretty-Hair. I want in."

"Wait... You want to help us?" Seth asked. " _You?"_

"Yes, _me,_ Two-Tone. You lot couldn't save a mouse from a trap, let alone Reigns. You need me."

"Like hell!" Dean said. "Why should we trust you? You're a Slytherin. You hate us muggle-borns, so why would you work with us?"

"I didn't have to tell you guys I was here," Paige pointed out. "I did it because I know who's after Prince Pretty-Hair, but if you don't need my help-"

"Wait!" Seth said as she turned to leave. "What do you know?"

"A lot more than _you,_ Ravenclaw," Paige said sweetly. "I know I'm brilliant. I know black is _always_ in style. I know how to work an invisibility cloak. I know how to quietly spy on whomever I please. _And_ I know why Stephanie's been even more uptight than usual lately... Her daddy's the next big evil of the wizarding world!"

"That makes sense," AJ said. "He _is_ quite powerful."

"Vince McMahon?" Dean asked. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope, 'fraid not. I heard it with my own ears. Stephanie's helping him with whatever it is he's plotting," Paige said. "So, can I join your little babbling bumbling band of baboons?" She'd heard Professor McGonagall use that expression once and had always wanted to use it herself. Now seemed like as good a time as any, because this lot reminded her of exactly that; clueless baboons destined to fail unless someone showed them the way. "Maybe together, we can actually get something accomplished."

"Fine," Dean reluctantly agreed. "But if you betray us, I swear I'll hex the shit out of you!"

Paige smiled at him. "I welcome the challenge." She hugged him and laughed as Dean quickly pulled away. "Look at us! Best buddies already!"

 _ **ROMAN**_

Something was watching him. Roman couldn't shake the feeling, even as he walked away from Quidditch practice. He looked around but didn't see anyone. It was quite unnerving.

"Hey Roman!" Fellow wizard greeted him. Everyone wanted to talk to Roman Reigns. He was the most popular guy in Hogwarts. Roman went out of his way to make sure he kindly acknowledged everyone who reached out to him. The Slytherins were ignoring him, and he was perfectly fine with that. Occasionally, the girls would flirt with him. Gryffindor or not, he was a pureblood, and his family was very respected, so the Slytherin girls viewed him as an acceptable conquest. The boys, however, only ever acknowledged him to start trouble, and he wasn't looking to do that. He just wanted to get inside and hopefully shake whatever was bothering him.

The sensation of being watched continued as he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It didn't stop until he said the password, "Moose Ears," and stepped inside. He sat down on a couch and tried to ignore the sense of trouble, but it didn't go away.

When Dean finally came over, he distracted him with random conversation, but in the back of Roman's mind, he was still worried. Something was coming, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

 _ **STEPHANIE**_

"What did you learn, Punky?" Stephanie asked.

"Punky followed Roman Reigns for hours, Madame McMahon. Punky watched Roman Reigns practice Quidditch. Roman Reigns is very good at Quidditch, Madame. Punky watched Roman Reigns with his friends. Roman Reigns is very popular," Punky said. "Roman Reigns is beloved by all and appears to have a very kind heart, for he greeted all who would greet him with equal kindness and enthusiasm, regardless of blood status."

"I _knew_ it... Reigns is the one! I thought it could be Cena, but his family is so ordinary... There's nothing special about them. He hardly seemed prophecy-worthy."

"Shall I go inform Master McMahon?" Punky asked.

"Yes, Punky. Return home and tell him what you learned. You are dismissed."

Punky obediently left. Stephanie tried to focus. Roman Reigns would be no easy target. If he was truly the new "chosen one," her father had his work cut out for him.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Sorry for the delay! I have a lot going on right now and am writing too many stories at once. I'll try to update more frequently. Thanks for the reviews so far! There's a lot more to come!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I know I've been awful about updating this fic. Alas, the characters in Legacy In The Night are very demanding and I can't seem to stop working on that story. Today, I decided to at least try to write a chapter of this fic. This chapter is largely the backstory of how Dean, Roman, and Seth became friends, and what happened that changed all of that. I hope you enjoy it! I promise I'll finish this fic eventually, LOL. I will try to update it more frequently. Anyway, this chapter is told entirely from Dean's point of view because it's mostly a flashback. Reviews are appreciated!_

 **CHAPTER FOUR:** _ **The Tale of Three Brothers**_

 _ **DEAN**_

He was having a nightmare. This wasn't entire abnormal for Dean. He had a lot of issues, but he never really talked about them. When he was still a newborn, there was a terrible explosion. Over a hundred people had been killed in the blast. No one knew for certain if Dean's parents had been amongst them, but they assumed so because Dean had been inside of the chaos, the lone survivor of the terrible tragedy.

The newborn had been taken to a muggle orphanage. He'd been adopted several times before the age of five, but every single family had noticed strange things occurring once they brought the boy home, and they'd returned him. Over and over again, Dean was embraced and almost immediately abandoned. It was for this reason that Dean had difficulty making friends. The final family to adopt him had been made up of the most terrible sort of muggles. His adopted mother kept him on display like an accessory but showed him little love in private. She liked to tell people she and her husband had adopted the boy out of charity, like good Christians, but she'd obviously done it for the recognition alone. His adopted father had a terrible temper and every time Dean did something he didn't like, he beat him. That tended to happen a lot. They acted like the perfect parents in public, but they were monsters.

His only salvation had been receiving his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Hogwarts had quickly become his true home, and although he had to return to his adopted family every Summer, he knew he'd be safe once the year ended. Now in his final year at Hogwarts, Dean comforted himself with the knowledge that when the school year was over, he would be free to do whatever he pleased because he would be an adult.

Dean reflected on his first day at Hogwarts. He'd gotten on the Hogwarts Express and immediately run into some of the children who would become Slytherins. Hunter and Stephanie had zeroed in on Seth and were picking on him.

" _Look at this twerp!" Hunter taunted Seth. "He won't last a day!"_

" _He smells like a mudblood," Stephanie added. Charlotte, Nikki, and Brie giggled._

" _What's your name, Mudblood?" Hunter asked._

" _Seth. Seth Rollins," Seth replied nervously, clinging to his school books like they were his lifeline._

" _Well, Rollins, what family do you come from?" Stephanie asked._

" _The Rollins family."_

" _Right. And where are you from?"_

" _Davenport, Iowa."_

" _Disgusting! He's_ definitely _a mudblood," Nikki declared. "No self-respecting wizard would set foot in Iowa."_

 _Hunter raised his wand. "Let's see some magic, Mudblood!" He said._

" _I don't know any magic yet," Seth replied. "I mean, I figured out one spell, but… But I'm not sure I should be doing it-"_

" _Come on, Mudblood, show us what you think you can do!" Hunter taunted. The other young wizards laughed._

 _Seth took out his wand. His hands trembled as he moved it carefully through the air and whispered,_ "Wingardium Leviosa."

 _Suddenly, Hunter was levitating in the air. He immediately began to panic, frantically trying to get back on the ground as he shouted profanity at Seth._

" _I was only trying to levitate his bags!" Seth said in horror._

 _Hunter suddenly fell to the ground. He stood back up, brushed himself off, and immediately reached for his wand. Dean was certain he was about to do something really nasty to Seth. He decided it was time to get involved._

" _Hey, Assholes," Dean said casually. He walked right up to Hunter and said, "Let me show you how… What was the word, mudblood? Let me show you how_ mudbloods _settle things!" Then he'd punched Hunter in the face._

 _The girls had screamed in shock. Hunter recovered and tried to hit Dean. Soon, they were having an all-out brawl, something Dean was used to that Hunter, clearly, was not. He knocked Hunter away from him a final time._

" _Are you really going to let him get away with that, Hunter?" Charlotte demanded. "What kind of pureblood are you?"_

 _Hunter was trying to regroup. Dean knew he didn't have a lot of time. He leaned forward, extending his hand to Seth, who was cowering in the corner and trembling. "You okay, Kid?" Dean asked._

" _Yeah," Seth replied. "I think so. Thanks."_

" _No problem. Those guys are jerks."_

 _Hunter came toward them again. Seth did the only thing he could and repeated his spell. This time, he moved the wand and tossed Hunter against the train wall._

" _I'm gonna kill you, you filthy little mudbloods!" Hunter screamed as he was pinned in the air against the train._

 _Dean looked at Seth. "So, what_ is _a mudblood, anyway?" He asked, unimpressed by Hunter's threat._

" _Someone born from muggles… A witch or wizard with non-magical parents," Seth said. "It's basically a racial slur."_

" _I like it," Dean decided. "Mudblood. It sounds tough and badass."_

" _It's an insult."_

" _I'm taking it back."_

" _You can't just take it back."_

" _Watch me." Dean smiled. "So, Ladies, how would you like to see what a couple of mudbloods can do? We get down and dirty, like the name suggests! I mean, it's got 'mud' in it, right? What's dirtier than that?" He reached toward Brie, who screamed._

" _It's trying to touch me!" Brie screeched. "Keep it away! Keep it_ away _!"_

 _Dean laughed. These idiots were hilarious. "Are you afraid of catching my mudblood cooties?" He proceeded to pull her toward him and kiss her._

 _Brie screamed against his lips before running out of the train car. "Anyone else want a kiss?" Dean asked innocently._

 _The girls all fled the train car. Hunter finally fell back down. He stood and called, "Boys!"_

 _The boys Dean assumed were Hunter's friends suddenly entered the train. "Kane! Owens! Get them!" Hunter shouted._

 _Kane was a big kid. He had a homicidal and psychotic look on his face that Dean appreciated. Pretty Boy Hunter might not be a threat, but Kane looked like he was a different story. The other friend was smaller and a bit on the round side, but he looked kind of bored._

" _Do we have to?" The one he'd called Owens asked. Dean would, of course, later learn that his name was Kevin._

" _Get them, you useless toad!" Hunter said._

 _Kevin shrugged and he followed Kane toward Dean and Seth. "This is bad," Seth said nervously._

" _Yep. We're screwed. We'll have to fight our way out," Dean decided._

" _I can't fight…"_

" _You're the nerd who gets beat up in school, right? Well, teach me that spell trick of yours and I'll teach you to fight."_

" _I… Okay." Seth repeated the spell slowly, showing Dean how it was done._

" _Yeah, I'm thinking I can't learn it like that… Screw this. Cover me!" Dean ran toward the two new threats, throwing punches and fighting his way out._

 _Both Kane and Kevin appeared to like to fight. They were better at it than Hunter. Dean was in trouble. Seth cast his spell and luggage flew at Kevin's head, knocking him over for a minute._

" _Keep it up!" Dean shouted._

 _Seth started throwing all of the loose items in the train car toward the boys. Dean ducked out of the way as Seth hit their new enemies._

" _Enough!" Hunter finally shouted. He raised his arm and shouted, "Avada Ka-"_

" _Expelliarmus!" Someone new shouted. Dean looked up and saw Roman standing in the train doorway. When his attempted spell failed to work, Roman shrugged and hit Hunter square in the nose._

" _I'm only a first year," Roman said apologetically. "I've seen my dad do that spell a thousand times, but I'm still learning…"_

" _Dude! Nice right hook!" Dean said. He grabbed Seth and walked toward Roman._

" _He tried to kill us!" Seth said in horror. "That was the killing curse!"_

" _I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have worked. Hunter's yet to cast anything more impressive than a spell to make his hair look better, but I couldn't let him try," Roman said._

" _I'm Seth," Seth said shyly. "Seth Rollins."_

" _Roman Reigns. It's nice to meet you, Seth." He turned toward Dean. "And you are?"_

" _Dean Ambrose," Dean replied. "Thanks for saving us back there."_

" _Anytime, Brothers," Roman replied. "I hate those guys anyway."_

 _Dean had liked the way he called them brothers. He'd never had any real brothers, just adopted ones who treated him like crap. The idea of finding brothers here made him feel something unfamiliar. They may have just met, but he felt the connection… The bond. These boys were going to be his friends for life, his family, the brothers he'd always wanted._

And they had been... Until the day that Seth had turned on them. Even though Seth wasn't in the same house as Dean and Roman, he'd been their best friend. The problem was, as time went by, Seth was affected by a deep desire to be popular. He hated being picked on, so when the purebloods had started to show an interest in hanging out with him because of how skilled he was with magic, he'd ditched his brothers for them. Ultimately, he'd come to regret it when the pureblood Slytherins revealed they'd just been using him so they could do better in school, but Dean and Roman had never forgotten the betrayal, nor had they forgiven him for it. Two years later, they were still barely speaking to him… At least, that _had_ been the case, until Seth came to Dean with the news that Roman's life was in danger. Now, it seemed, they were going to be forced to get over the past and become allies again in order to save their brother.


End file.
